The Silver Slipstream
by Soul Clara
Summary: after G rev, the guys met The Winged Roses who they became friends with. 1 year later Kai and the leader of the Winged roses are attacked. As she wakes up she finds that Kai has been taken. Will the two teams rescue kai, or will they have to kill him?
1. Character Profiles

Name: Tiana Kimoto  
  
Age: 16  
  
Team: Winged Roses (leader)  
  
Blade: Silgon Moon  
  
Bitbeast: Silgon  
  
From: Japan  
  
Fave Band: Lost Prophets, Hoobastank  
  
Likes: video games, TV, beyblading, rock music, drawing  
  
Dislikes: nuts sweet foods, rap music, maths, bad hair days  
  
Saying: "Oh, get over it!"  
  
A friendly, caring girl who is a great beyblader. Her bitbeast, Silgon, is a giant black lizard, and is of the dark element. Her best friend is Shelley, as they both love the same things and have similar personalities, though Shelley does get more emotional. She will always lift you up if your feeling down, which is one of the reasons why she is the leader of the Winged Roses. She also is going out with Kai, and is extremely close to him. Her eyes are a light crimson colour. She has long wavy dark blue hair, and wears baggy black pants. She also wears a long black sleeveless top with a longer night red jacket over it, and she always wears a silver locket around her neck.  
  
Name: Shelley Lei  
  
Age: 16  
  
Team: Winged Roses  
  
Blade: Grikon Ruby  
  
Bitbeast: Grikon  
  
From: China, raised in Japan  
  
Fave Band: Linkin Park  
  
Likes: video games, TV, beyblading, rock music, drawing, annoying Tyson  
  
Dislikes: nuts, rap music, school, Mariah  
  
Saying: "DUDE SWEET!!!"  
  
Shelley is always hyper, and takes life like a game. But she is also a caring girl and hates it when things go bad for her friends. Her bitbeast is a ruby fox called Grikon and is powered by the sun. Shelley and Tiana are like sisters, they both act and like the same things, but Shelley is more hyper and care free. She has a huge crush on Ray, and because of this she hates Mariah (Rays girlfriend) to death. She has dark blue eyes. Her hair is long and straight and is a gingery blond colour, her two long bangs at the front are tied back by a black and red bandana. Her top is black with white sleeves, and she has baggy dark blue jeans.  
  
Name: Laura Grey  
  
Age: 15  
  
Team: Winged Roses  
  
Blade: Lairon Mist  
  
Bitbeast: Lairon  
  
From: America  
  
Fave Band: Evanescence  
  
Likes: Sweets, video games, drawing, beyblading, TV, cats, food  
  
Dislikes: rap music, school, work, creepy crawlies  
  
Saying: "Don't ask!"  
  
Laura is the youngest and weakest member of the Winged Roses. She acts a lot like Max, but can get upset quickly. Her eyes are of a light turquoise colour. She has only been Max's girlfriend for a short amount of time, and there both already close. Lairon is the name of her bitbeast, and is a blue sea serpent. He specialises in speedy water based moves. She has short blonde hair that has two long pink ribbons in both sides, and her fringe is just above her eyes. She wears a cute pink skirt, a white sleeveless top, and long whit socks that go above her knees. On her right arm another pink ribbon is tied. 


	2. Blooded Clouds

The Silver Slipstream  
  
By soulclara  
  
Time held in our hands  
  
Will change into years gone by  
  
If I can hold on to you  
  
I'll Leave my fears behind...

Was I awake or did I dream  
  
The kiss of waves  
  
The silver slipstream  
  
That turns again towards the dark... If I could stop the moon ever rising  
  
That day would not become that night  
  
He would never feel so cold inside  
  
And we'd never had said goodbye... Chapter1: Blooded Clouds  
  
She screamed again as another sharp pain rung through her battered body. She had taken many beatings over the last hour, but she knew she could not do anything to stop them. For a while they had left her and focused on her boyfriend who was proving very difficult for the four men to take down, after all he was what they had come for. Her legs bruised and weak had not been able to support her anymore, so she was scrambled up in a heap on the cold concrete floor of the alleyway where they had been attacked. The loud cry of her boyfriend sent a shiver up her spine. He collapsed on the floor to tired to stand, his right arm coated in blood. He clasped his trembling hand over the deep wound, trying to slow the blood down. She slowly opened her watery crimson eyes, she could only just make out his body scrawled on the ground. His blooded hand beginning to lose its grip on the more blooded arm, his breathing getting slower now as she realised who it was.  
  
"K...Kai?!"  
  
Her voice feint and slow she began to rise to her feet weakly. Moving towards him, tears blurring her sight, she knelt next to his shaking body. Kai flinched when she touched his cold hand, she slowly began to raise it away from the wound. They had stabbed him, also slicing through a large vein in his arm, he was loosing blood and fast! She needed to move him, the men Kai had knocked out were beginning to recover and the one who had stabbed him was rising to his feet.  
  
"Oh no. Kai... wake up!" she sobbed, gently shaking him.  
  
Kais gentle dark red eyes opened quickly followed by a weak cry as the pain once again flowed through him.  
  
"Kai!" she cried allowing her 3 long blue bangs fall into her dirtied face and soaking eyes. "I... It's ok now, I've got you"  
  
"Not for long! "  
  
Her head shot up seeing that the larger of the men was hovering over the two, his grazed large fists clenched tightly.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
The man had hit her, so hard she was stripped from Kai's hand and thrusted into the brick wall behind her. She blacked out.  
  
"Uhh.... Tiana" Kai whispered  
  
He tried so hard to help her but his body just wouldn't move. The pain was beginning to loosen its weight upon his body, but he was finding it harder and harder to breath by each passing second. He felt his body being lifted up roughly. Kai daziley opened his eyes and saw below him the larger men of the four, he had his hand tightly clutched around Kais neck, just about to strangle him, when he was stopped.  
  
"Hey! What ya think your doin Duke? Were not supposed ta kill the kid!" The smaller of the men had recovered and was waddling up to the larger man, supposedly named Duke. "Just knock im out so we can bring im ta Boris, k!"  
  
As soon as the name Boris hit Kai's ears, his once wide pupils grew small in fear, he knew what they wanted. 'Grandfather must have ordered Boris to get me. Uhh, I can't let them do this!' Kai tried to move his good arm, but he was just too tired.  
  
"Fine! You win..." Duke growled. He pulled his fist back and shot it right in Kais stomach. 

===

"Uhh..."  
  
Her eyes opened, to the new bright day. Tiana got up and leaned on the wall that she had been throne against the night before. Her body hurt all over and she had a huge headache. She looked around hoping for some sign of Kai. they must have taken him... A warm breeze flew through her long wavy hair, she slowly closed her eyes and a sad smile formed on her face.  
  
_"Tiana..."  
_  
Her eyes shot open, did she just here that?  
  
"Kai?!" 

Tiana searched for an answer, she swore she herd him, but she saw no Kai

"Kai!! Where are you?"

She was starting to panic, her eyes shifted from side to side looking for him... but something in the corner of her light crimson eye sparkled a reddish glow.

"DRANZER!!!"

Tiana ran up to the blue blade, its attack ring chipped slightly had a few splatters of Kai's blood on it.

"Oh Kai..."

She let a tear fall down her cheek, as she saw the scattered droplets of blood on the floor where he used to lay, and his dried blood on her hand. She darted out into the main street and took a sharp right, directed to the hotel where her friends were.

===

"Hey, Laz?" said a girl.  
  
She was about 16, called Shelley, and her long ginger hair was extremely messy as she had just woken. She was only wearing her dark blue baggy pants and a black bra, she had goosebumps all over her arms and belly. She poked her head trough the wooden hotel room door and grinned at her two friends.

Max a blond haired boy stared at her through his large blue eyes. His baggy green t-shirt placed loosely over his shoulders, and a red jumper tied around his equally red pants, he was sat cross-legged on Laura's bed.

Laura who every one called 'Laz' was lent on the wall behind Max who had been her boyfriend for just 2 days now. She had tied two strands of her short blonde hair up in very cute pink ribbons, just allowing her short wavy hair too lie above her shoulders. She had a pink frilly skirt on with long white socks on that kept her thin legs warm, her sleeveless top was also white and she had a pink ribbon tied loosely on right her arm.  
  
"What is it Shell?" asked Laura in a caring voice.  
  
"Have you seen my top any where? I can't find it!" she complained "I don't really want to spend the whole day with only my bra on."  
  
"Don't you want Ray to see?" Max giggled, it took a while for Laura to get what he was laughing at, but she soon joined in.  
  
"WOAH!! Full moon in the afternoon! Well morning..." said Tyson cockily as he walked past her towards Kais room. "Put something on dude!"  
  
"Oh, shut it!" she yelled while tripping him up "Quit complaining!"  
  
"COMPLAINING!!! You would complain if Chief made you wake Kai up, you now how grumpy he gets in the morning! He nearly threw his bed at Ray when it was his turn to wake Mr Sourpuss up yesterday!" He yelled getting up and pulling a face at Shelley, but he soon fled to his door when she nearly grabbed him.  
  
"Why don't you ask Tiana, cos I haven't seen it anywhere" Laura said quickly interrupting.

====

Even though she was tired and hurt Tiana kept on running, she stopped for a breather when she reached the corridor where the Bladebreakers and her team the Winged Roses rooms all were. She walked to the nearest room and put her hand on the door handle, then she stepped back. She was stood in front of Kai's door 'I... maybe..' The door creaked open spreading light into the dark room. It had a bed on the left near the on suit-bathroom, to the left of the bed was a table and chair, and there was a small note on it. Tiana flicked on the light hoping to find Kai but there was no luck, so she walked towards the note, she read it out in her head;  
  
_Ive gone out with Tiana, we will be back around 12 tonight so if you need us just call on her mobile, I can't be assed to bring mine, you know the number. Oh and don't even think of waking me up in the morning! _

_Kai  
_  
"Oh Kai... Huh!?"  
  
The door was slowly opening, but Tiana only thought who it could be.  
  
"Uhh, Kai?"  
  
It was Shelley. She had been trying to find Tiana like Laura had suggested, and Kai was the only person who she haddent asked yet were Tiana was.  
  
"SHELLEY!!!"  
  
"Huh? Tiana? Oh my god! What's happened to you?!"

===  
  
"Sir, we have the boy!" Duke said throwing Kais lifeless body onto the cold floor.  
  
"Ha ha, good work boys..." chuckled Boris lifting Kai up onto a long steel table "hum what happened here?" He continued taking of the blood soaked cloth that Duke had wrapped around the deep wound on Kais arm.  
  
"The boy put up quite a fight sir, we had to stop him somehow. Yet im afraid he's lost a lot of blood, and that girl also caused a..."  
  
"GIRL!!! There was a girl there! You fools, she will know that we have Kai!" Boris yelled causing Duke to jump out of his skin. "huh?" Boris had stopped dead in his tracks, a hint of fear in his eyes, he was staring right at Kai's pale face. Duke was confused, he to looked at Kai.

Kai had opened his eyes, very slightly though, he was scanning the light room he had woken up in. No, this was defiantly not the hotel room, he stared at the dark figure next to him. His eyes still a blur he couldn't recognise who this person was or where he was. This figure touched his chest gently, this hurt Kai and he let a quiet moan escape his lips. With this Boris quickly stepped back and motioned a doctor in, though he kept his eyes fixed on kai who had now closed his eyes again.  
  
"Take him to the abbey, you can tend to him there."  
  
Yes, Kai now knew where he was, that figure was Boris. He would not go to the abbey again, never!

====

Well how bout that. Tell me wot u thought about it, like or not I NEED TO KNOW!!! Oh by the way, my story is set 1 year after g rev, the guys and Hilary are all in there g rev outfits. So yeah. 

Soul Clara signing out. Buh buy -


	3. Hold On Pheonix Flame

The Silver Slipstream  
  
Episode 2: Hold on Phoenix Flame  
  
Each of their faces showed different emotions, despair, anger and confusion. Ray was the first to break the silence that had filled Kais room.  
  
"But I don't get it. Why would someone do that...I mean, why would someone want Kai so much?"  
  
"I think I know who did it you guys..." Shelley had begun to calm down after finding Tiana so hurt. She was more angry than upset, those men had reduced her best friend into a totally different girl. "I bet it was those bastards from that abbey place. Uh what was it... B...Bolt?"  
  
"Biovolt. It must be them. They were the ones who stole Kai from us in our first world championships..."  
  
Kenny who was rapidly typing on Dizzi decided to cut in before Max said something to hurt Tianas feelings by accident. "Actually Max, Kai chose to join them. We had to free his mind from Black Dranzer last time."  
  
"Woah! Slow down Chief, your gonna burn a hole in my key pad!"  
  
"Dizzi, this isn't the time"Hilary murmured, upset that one of her friends had been kidnapped. Even though she never really spoke to Kai that much, she was still worried for him.  
  
"Well I'm sorry!"  
  
"GRRR! I want to now why we're still sat here, all depressed like! We should be on our way to that stinkin abbey right now!!"  
  
"Your right Tyson..." Tiana new Tyson was right, she would hate it if Kai got hurt again "Who knows what those creeps are doing to Kai. Hum, I'll go call Mr. D for a ride to Russia ok." She slowly got up from her place on Kais bed and made her way to the phone in the hallway.  
  
It was about 11am the next day and the two teams had crowded around the Hotel entrance, all-waiting for the coach to Mr Dickinson's private plane. Tyson had been complaining the whole wait, that is until Shelley shut him up by waking him over his head with her bag. Everyone else just stood and laughed at the two teens, who were now having a scrap on the pavement. After about ten minutes the coach finally came, and all of the kids piled on messily and found a seat each. Sat like this:  
  
[Tiana Shelley] [Max Kenny]  
  
[Hilary Laura] [ spare ]  
  
[ spare ] [Ray Tyson]  
  
Each of the teens were happily chatting and eating amongst themselves when they got on the plane to, each in the same order as on the coach, but were occasionally interrupted my Tyson's load snoring.  
  
"By now Kai would of shut him up or something" Shelley was getting really annoyed now, as was everyone else.  
  
Max who was extremely bored was first to answer her call "Yeah... Hey! Why don't you pretend to be Kai, that would be funny"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
She turned to Tiana, not wanting to upset her more. But Tiana was sleeping, her hand between the thick window of the plane and her head. Equally bored and even more annoyed with Tyson, Shelley faced Max and nodded her head cheerfully. Laura who had over heard this conversation had turned around and had placed her blonde head on top of her seat, soon to be followed by Hilary.  
  
"I don't think so Shell, I mean what would happen if Tiana woke up?"  
  
"She wouldn't be to happy I'd say, why don't you leave Tyson for now. Were all gonna need our rest if we want to save Kai." The two girls whispered from above their seats.  
  
"Plus you might wake Chief up" continued Ray as he wandered down the isle, his right shoulder now completely soaked in Tyson's drool. "All you'd be doing is making Tyson and the Chief grumpy, and Tiana would be upset for taking the mik of Kai. You now how close those two are, she may not speak to you again."  
  
Shelley looked down, her long ginger bangs hiding her dark blue eyes. Ray was right, needed to be here for Tiana, she needed to be here for her best friend! "You guys a right. But... it was Max who suggested it in the first place!" her usual grin back, she pointed to the main suspect. Max, who was looking extremely guilty opened his mouth to defend himself, but was cut off by the sound box in the corner of the plane that the teens were in. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. The time is exactly 5.32 pm and we will be landing in Moscow in precisely 10 minutes. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you." Max woke up Kenny who smiled and fastened himself in, but Ray had to fasten Tyson who was mumbling in deep sleep.  
  
Dream   
  
"Wuh, Wahh?"  
  
"So your finally awake Tyson, I'm glad. I didn't really want to carry you off the plane"  
  
He dazedly looked into a pair of crimson eyes. The face that they belonged to was smiling down at Tyson who was slumped on his plane seat.  
  
"Kai?!"  
  
As soon his name was called, Kais warm smile turned into a cold frown. Then the area and people around Tyson faded into an empty black. He quickly stood, his warm breath outlining the cold air and his navy eyes searching. His panicking voice echoed around him as he yelled out his friend's name.  
  
"KAI!!"  
  
"T...Tyson..."  
  
Yes! It was feint, but he defiantly heard Kais voice.  
  
"Kai? KAI, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
He sharply turned around, and what he saw made him gasp. There was Kai, his slashed legs looked like they were just about to give way. His clothes were torn and caked in a mass of blood, coming from each deep wound that covered his limp body. Long broken chains were clasping his wrists, and his white scarf had been replaced with another larger chain that was long enough to touch the ground. The left side of Kais face was also covered in the crimson liquid, which was pouring out of a deep slash above his eye. The silver bangs that framed the side of his face were outlined with blood also, they hung heavily over his crimson eyes that were closed due to the amount of blood seeping in one side. In other words, he looked a mess!  
  
"Kai... no.."  
  
"Tyson..."  
  
And with that his beaten body began to glow a soft pure silver, and small droplets of light began to float down and erase areas of the black that surrounded the boys.  
  
Can Kai use magic? No it can't be, I thought only bitbeasts had the ability to use magic, Kais only human... isn't he?   
  
"Kai... What's going on?"  
  
He opened his eyes fully showing Tyson eyes of a piercing silver colour. Kai frowned, and let out a low growl. He lifted up his right arm dragging the chain that was attached to his wrist along the black. A strange orb of silver light appeared in front of Kais stretched out hand, it was growing slowly.  
  
He can use magic! And he's about to attack me!!  
  
"KAI!! STOP!!!"  
  



	4. Silent Light

Chapter 3: Silent Lights  
  
The light made a sharp cracking sound as it grew to its full. Kai made a smirk at Tyson's shocked expression. Tyson didn't know what to do, should he move? Should he stop Kai with Dragoon? No, he couldn't do that! He would never hurt one of his friends, especially Kai. Tyson still remembered the times when the Bladebreakers lost Kai to Black Dranzer and Biovlt, and when the two first met each other. Kai seemed so evil, so cold. He also had a slight idea about Kai's past, that he was raised in Balkov abbey and was beaten, that he was trained to block emotions, to ignore pain. But Kai was also one of Tyson's best friends, no matter how grumpy he could get! Tyson had to stop this, right now!  
  
"Kai! Are you gonna attack me, or not?! I thought we were friends Kai... " Tyson's eyes sparkled as the light reflected off the tears that were building up in them. "You do know... Kai...If you hit me with that energy ball, it will be just like hitting all your friends too... including Tiana" That should stop him, he would never attack Tiana, or his friends for that matterTyson thought, as a small smile formed on his face.  
  
Kai let out a quiet laugh, and frowned again. The silver energy had grown to its maximum power, and small bolts of lightning flowed down Kais blooded arm and around the space near it. His piercing silver eyes stared like daggers into Tyson's large navy eyes.  
  
"Now, we shall see... who lives... and who dies"  
  
Tyson gasped at this, Kais voice didn't sound normal. It sounded like it moved with the air, and the air was cold and full of death. His footsteps made an empty echo when Tyson backed off, away from Kai.  
  
Kai had had enough, this... boy had awoken him, and he shall pay with his life!  
  
"RELEASE!!!"  
  
As soon as the command was herd, the light expanded and shot out a wave of silver energy. It made a whipping noise as the light moved forward in deadly speed, toward Tyson, its prey. A powerful flash of light erupted when the silver beam hit Tyson's body, sending a unbearable wave of pain through his mind. His yell was only like a agonising whisper as the light let out a roar when it hit. Then all went silent.  
  
Dream   
  
"AAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Tyson! Tyson wake up!!"  
  
Everyone was crowded around the screaming Tyson, trying to wake him from his nightmare. Max was shaking him, while Ray and Tiana were cleaning up the wounds that were appearing from nowhere. Laura was getting really upset, Hilary and Shelley were quickly making hot soup, hoping that it would wake him up. Kenny and Dizzi were both trying to find out how Tyson was being attacked in his sleep. They were now all in their large Hotel room, each teen running about franticly. All of a sudden Tyson's eyes snapped open, startling Max.  
  
"Tyson! Are you ok?!"  
  
He was shaking violently, and was breathing heavily. Sweat was trickling down his forehead and into a small cut on his cheek, his body ached all over.  
  
"M...Max?" 


	5. Into The Lions Den

HEY PEOPLE!!! A HUGE thanks to my buddy, Lone Wolf! Yeah!! Love ya dude waves Urm, I guess I have to do a disclaimer. OK! ... Laura, please do the pleasures  
  
Laura: Soul Clara owns no one! You got that!? But she does own me, Tiana and Shelley. And the opening poem. And the storyline... but other than that, she has no personal possessions... except... her clothes... her drawing pens... her cat... her-  
  
Shelley: OH SHUT IT!!!! Shall we get on with the fic now?  
  
Laura: How rude  
  
The Silver Slipstream Chapter 4: Into The Lions Den  
  
"Tyson, hold still will ya!"  
  
"Gomen Shelley, its just I don't think I'm hurt that bad."  
  
"Nah, I'm sure you'll live Tyson. What happened anyway?"  
  
Tyson had calmed down after his nightmare. 5 teens were all spread out in the main room, Laura was hugging Max in a protective way on the 3-person couch. Tyson and Kenny were sat on separate armchairs, while Shelley was knelt on the floor sticking random sized plasters all over Tyson. He was still shaking a bit, but Tyson had quickly gained his huge appetite back. So Tiana and Ray had gone out to do some shopping for food.  
  
The Mall   
  
Yawn "God, this is taking a while. I don't understand how one guy can eat so much-"  
  
"Were going tonight, aren't we?" Tiana interrupted Ray.  
  
They were both on there way back from the mall. Ray was carrying 4 bags, and Tiana had 3. She was getting more and more worried, she just wanted Kai to be safe.  
  
Ray looked down to Tiana with a sad smile, he knew that Kai would be going through a lot to make him join those men. He just didn't want to tell Tiana yet, he didn't have the heart to. she'll probably charge in the abbey without a second thought  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"I just hope Kai's ok. Do you think he will be ok Ray?"  
  
(({ And I wanna believe you  
  
When you tell me that it will be ok,  
  
Ya, I try to believe you  
  
But I don't }))  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I promise you Tiana, we'll get Kai back"  
  
"I know, but when we get him back... will he be ok?"  
  
(({ When you say that its gonna be  
  
It always turns out to be a different way  
  
I try to believe you  
  
Not today... }))  
  
"Tiana I... sigh I don't know, all we can do now is... hope"  
  
"Yeah... "  
  
(({ I don't know how I'll feel  
  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
I don't know what to say  
  
Tomorrow, tomorrows a different day }))  
  
"Come on Tiana, let's get back, ok. Kais strong, he might get hurt, but he'll always pull through."  
  
"Arigato Ray"  
  
Tiana showed Ray a brave smile and they both walked into their hotel, up the stairs and into the main room were the other teens were messing around. Max was the first to spot the two walk in with shopping bags full of food.  
  
"YEAH!!! Way to go you guys-"  
  
"Uh, I'm a girl..."  
  
"Oh yeah!! Sorry Tiana!!! SOSOSOSO WOT YA GET?!" Max shouted as he tumbled up and over Shelley and Tyson who were having another scrap on the floor. He ran over to the two in the doorway, jumped on Ray and started to rip open the plastic bags.  
  
"WHERES MY CANDY??!!!"  
  
"Here Max"  
  
Tiana chuckled and dropped a bag in front on the hyper boy and walked of the small kitchenette. She sighed and started to empty out the bags and put the items into shelves. Im glad that Tyson isn't hurt bad, but then again...she turned toward the mini battlefield of hyper teens. Shelley and Tyson were wrestling on the carpet, Max was on top of Ray, chomping on huge amounts of candy. Laura was doing a happy dance around the room, after just beating Kenny on a loud video game that was plugged in the TV. Sweat drop heh heh, oh boy...  
  
"YEAH!! GO ME GO ME GO ME!!!! WO WO!!! HEE HEE HEE!!!  
  
"Oh get over it Laura!"  
  
"Humph! Your just a sore looser" giggles   
  
"Thanks for shutting her up Chief!" Tiana laughed  
  
Even though its usually Kai who does that first  
  
(({ Its always been up to you  
  
Its turning around, its up to me  
  
I'm gonna do what I have to do  
  
Just don't... }))  
  
"Will you two stop it! I need some help over here."  
  
"Sure Tiana!! Hey Tyson get of my leg." Shelley said from under a giddy Tyson  
  
(({ Give me a little time  
  
Leave me alone a little while  
  
Maybe It's not to late  
  
Not today... }))  
  
6.00 pm   
  
The bladers were all sat around the table in the main room enjoying the meal Ray had cooked for them. They were all staring at Kenny who was typing on Dizzi who was trying not to make stupid comments.  
  
"Ok, right. We should only send 4 people in there, and they should split into two groups. So with your stats and personal stamina, I have decided that Tyson and Tiana should be in the first team, and Ray and Shelley in the second. Is that ok with you?" and at the nodding of heads all around Kenny continued. "Good. Now Tyson, Tiana. You two will enter on the east side, this is where all that jogging pays off. You will have to run as fast as you can to the other side of the abbeys courtyard, you will only have 30 seconds though. Any longer and the alarm will go off, ok."  
  
"Sure Chief" Tyson replied  
  
"Ok Ray and Shelley. You will have to scale the abbey walls to enter on the west side, and with both of your feline skills that task will be no problem. From there, you can enter from the roof. But you will have to wait a minute for the guard to go past, then jump down, take him out and make sure you hide his body!" Ray showed his neko like fangs and Shelley giggled, she was getting really excited. "Sorry guys, but from there your all on our own. Just make sure you don't get caught, and you should be able to find Kai"  
  
"Yeah!" the 4 teens got up and joined hands "lets show those freaks what happens when were messed with!" Tyson yelled "Hold on Kai, were coming..."  
  
So, The gang are ready to face biovolt eh. Don't worry, Kai should be back in the next chappi. The song lyrics were from Avril Lavingne's Tomorrow, I thought it fit with Tianas feelings at that moment.  
  
Arigato = Thank you  
  
Gomen = Sorry  
  
Neko = Cat 


	6. We Are Ready!

The Silver Slipstream  
  
Chapter 5: We are Ready!  
  
"I'm ready." Ray said as he walked out of his room and entered the main room.  
  
Everyone turned and faced Ray. He was dressed in black, he had his black ying yang gloves, a long sleeved polo shirt and his usual black pants on. He had also replaced his usual red bandanna with a black one, it still had the ying yang sign in the middle though. Shelley nodded, and ran next to him. She was wearing long baggy black pants, a black long sleeved top with a small purple cartoon cat in the middle. Her long hair was loosely tied back, and she had removed her bandanna. She looked like she wasn't going to take any shit from Biovolt, she had black eyeliner on that gave her the evil look.  
  
"Chief, can we go now?" Tiana asked  
  
Tianas hair was tied up in a high ponytail by a black ribbon, she had her usual black pants and black top. She also wore a black hooded coat that went down to just above her ankles. Tyson, who was stood next to her had black jeans on, a black t-shirt and his usual blue and red cap on. He had refused to take it off, it was his older brothers and he didn't want to go anywhere without it.  
  
"Yeah, is everyone ready?" Kenny said.  
  
"YEAH!" the four teens shouted in unison  
  
"Good. Max, Laura and I will stay here. If you guys take more than four hours, we will come and get you guys out!" He continued  
  
"You will be ok, won't you?" Laura asked  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about us" Tyson gave thumbs up and followed Tiana, Ray and Shelley out of the hotel room.  
  
"Bye guys!" Max cheered  
  
The night sky was clear. The night blue sheet had been sprinkled with thousands of glowing stars, and in the middle of it all, the large silver orb named Moon. This orb was the dim light that made the objects below it outline with white, it saw everything... Even the four figures that were dashing through shadows. The four obviously did not want to be spotted, and the black that they wore was helping a great deal. It had been Ray Kon's idea to dress like that, and it was the Chiefs plan to avoid all light as they ran through the empty streets of Moscow. If they moved as fast as possible, and avoid light, the four teens should not be caught.  
  
One had been lagging behind for a bit now, and would sometimes ask the others for a break. But they needed to be quick, so they slowed down a bit for him.  
  
Soon they had arrived at their destination, Balcov abbey.  
  
Shelley's eyes widened at the sight this place is huge! My god! How am I supposed to climb that wall... its so big  
  
They split into pairs and ran. Ray and Shelley went west, and Tyson and Tiana went east.  
  
Ray Kon's POV  
  
I ran, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Dodging as much light as I could, and being as silent as Tiger stalking its prey. I new that Shelley was behind me, even though I couldn't hear her, she was being silent and quick to.  
  
We had been in the open for to long, so I motioned her behind a tree. And we stood there, we had to huddle together so we would not be seen from behind the oak. I looked down and saw a light red forming on her cheeks. does she like me?I quickly shuck that thought from my head and looked at the large wall that we were destined to climb. I loosened my arms from around her slim waist and clutched her hand. She looked up to me with her blue eyes and I smiled I love her eyesI looked around to where Shelley and I had came and saw 2 dark figures dash across the east courtyard. Well, there goes Tyson and TianaI thought It's our turn nowI squeezed her warm hand indicating that it was now or never and ran across the courtyard. I still had a hold on Shelley's hand to make sure she wouldn't fall behind. We were soon to reach the wall so I let go of her and started to climb up.  
  
Soon we were on the roof, and as Chief had said before in our Hotel room there was a window that showed a guard walking to and fro along a dark hall way. I grinned this is gonna be fun!I pulled out my Drigger blade and my launcher and got ready to let it rip!  
  
The two teens were crouched on the roof, each on either side of a large window. The raven-haired blader had a black and red launcher in his hand. His grey beyblade was set up to it, but the spirit inside of the blade was worried. Drigger, the tiger spirit sensed danger near.  
  
With a flash of his wrist, Ray pulled the black ripcord as hard as he could. He would need maximum spin rotation to pull this trick off successfully. The beyblade was released and spun on the concrete roof, an odd spark of energy would fly of it as it sped around the window.  
  
Rays golden eyes turned into slits as he released his Bitbeast. "Drigger! Tiger Claw Attack!!!"  
  
With its masters command the blade powered up and from the bit in its middle, a huge surge of lighting energy rose from it. An eerie roar was heard as the light faded revealing a huge white tiger rising from its lair. Its coat glistened with green thunder stripes, and from its shoulders, tail, feat and head huge golden armour rose up from its white fur.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
With his huge fangs bared, Digger made a battle roar and shot out his claws. He jumped through the window ( I did say it was a big window -) and landed in one of the many abbeys hallways. He made another roar and retuned to his beyblade in a flash of lightning.  
  
Ray and Shelley both jumped down easily and turned to see 2 guards running toward them, the two teens went into their fighting positions and prepared to fight  
  
Ok ok, so I said that Kai would be in this chapter. Well I'm sorry. I don't really know if he'll be in the next one either.  
  
Soul Clara 


	7. Cry of the Tiger

- Hello! Sorry it's a bit late, fanfic.net was being stupid. Grrrrrr  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and its characters. But I do own the characters that you don't see in the anime show.  
  
Hope you guys enjoy the 6th chapter, please review at the end. Love you all!  
  
The Silver Slipstream  
  
Chapter 6: Cry of the Tiger  
  
Shelley and Ray had both learned martial arts, so taking down two guards shouldn't be a problem for the teens. The men ran forward and both chose their targets pulling their bulky fists backwards. As the man swung for Ray, he dodged the mans assault and did a front flip over him landing a high kick on his back, thus sending him on the floor. Shelley was having a harder time, the guard she was faced with had a gun in his hand. She had to dodge the bullets flying toward her and knock him down at the same time. To miss the bullets, Shelley was making zigzag movements to confuse her enemy. She was playing with him. Lets finish this...She jumped up and kicked the gun out of the guards hand, and knocked him out with another swift kick to his left temple.  
  
The guards body fell lifelessly in front of her feet, Shelley smiled happily turned to see Ray barley missing a blow from the second guard. Rays eyes were still slits and his sharp teeth were sparkling in the moonlight, he truly looked like an angry cat. The teen started to run in for the kill, but suddenly stopped as before him the guard held out a gun. If Ray moved, the man would surly shoot him. His golden eyes turned normal again, and he gave the guard a glare.  
  
"Stupid brat! Now move it!" the man ordered.  
  
"Come on Tyson, move it will ya!"  
  
"Yeh yeh, will you lighten up Tiana?!"  
  
Hushed voices were heard from shadows that hung over a dark hallway. Tyson and Tiana were swiftly creeping through the abbeys corridors. Sometimes stopping to peer through odd windows and open doors in search of their friend. They didn't know were Kai was being held, but they searched everywhere, not leaving one room or cell unturned.  
  
After a while of searching, the pair came face to face with a huge steel door. It had a switch box on the wall next to it. The numbers 1-9 were encoded on it, and a small screen was above the number buttons.  
  
Both teens stared at it for a few seconds then looked at each other. Tyson was the first to speak.  
  
"So I guess we have to put in a password, huh..." he asked in a confused voice  
  
"Looks like it, must be something important in there." Tiana replied in a quite voice.  
  
"Like one particular blue haired boy" Tyson said with a grin "named... oh I don't know... Kai maybe?"  
  
"Well no..." She smiled sarcastically and turned to face the box on the wall.  
  
Tiana started to press random buttons on the gadget, and Tyson lent on the wall in a Kai like style, arms folded, head down, eyes closed. This was going to take a while...  
  
Ray's heart skipped a beat when the Biovolt guard held out his gun. The man was aiming it at the teens heart, and Shelley was not amused one bit. She feared for Rays life, she knew this man would kill Ray if he wanted to, because he was allowed. The man chuckled and added pressure to the trigger of his gun.  
  
Quick into action Shelley leaped forward and kicked the guards side. The man was not expecting this and slammed hard into the cold wall, hitting his head also. But when he made contact with the wall he shot. The bullet that had been released punctured Rays left lower arm, making him yell out and grab his wound.  
  
"Ray! Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Shelley cried out to him and ran to his side.  
  
"I...I'm Ok...Its alright... He could of killed me... " he stuttered  
  
"I'm gonna have to put pressure to that wound" Shelley untied Rays bandanna "I'll have to use this, ok?"  
  
Ray nodded and Shelley gazed into his golden eyes, she could see pain in them but no blame towards her. She smiled and quickly wrapped the cloth around his arm making sure it was tight so he would not loose any more blood. They both stood, Ray with a bit of difficulty and pain, and turned to the two unconscious men on the floor.  
  
"Sigh Ray are you sure your ok?" Shelley turned towards Ray again. He looked at her with a questioning look. "Right, stupid question" Shelley joked.  
  
Ray gave her a weak smile, and held his wound. Shit, this hurts like hell, but I cant turn back now... I promised Tiana we'd find Kai.He looked down at his hand, it was full of blood from his gun wound. Ray paled a bit and told Shelley that they had to move on. She nodded and led the way down the dark corridor.  
  
Ok! Kai shall be in the next chapter, I promise! Yep, it was short... but who cares, at least I updated!  
  
Till next time! -  
  
Soul Clara xxx 


End file.
